thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 18
The leaves of the trees above created a darkness over the rocky stage before the animals who had gathered in Mizimu Grove. They waited patiently for something to happen. From what the Lion Guard had told them, this would be a show like none they had ever seen. A Zebra herd, led by Muhimu, with which Bunga had good relations, was needed for the show, according to Timon and Pumbaa. Soon, the wait would come to an end. A spotlight dawn disn kn rhe center of the rocks, where a Lone Baboon stood. Uroho. And although it was silent, the crowds could still hear the first verse. https://youtu.be/NyVYXRD1Ans Ladies and Gents, this is the moment you've waited for Been searchin' in the dark, your sweat's soakin' through the floor And buried in your bones, there's an ache that you can't ignore Takin' your breath Stealin' your mind And all that was real is left behind. He then leapt out if the spotlight and directly at the edge of the rocks in front of the crowd. A Red spotlight now shined down upon him. Don't fight it, it's coming for you running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after Your fever dream, cant you see it getting closer Just surrender, cause you feel the feeling taking over. Muhimu and her Zebras then made themselves known as spotlights zoomed everywhere around the rocks. The Zebras began to prance around Uroho as he continued to sing. It's fire It's Freedom It's flooding open It's a preacher in the pulpit And you'll find devotion There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding all that you know So tell me do you wanna GO Uroho leapt off the back of one of the Zebras and once he reached the ground, the whole Grove lit up with the brightest lights they had every seen. Each light was one color, and all together, they made ever nameable color in the English language. Everyone was in awe at the spectacular sight that lay before them. Where it's covered all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true It's taking over you This is the Greatest Show. Uroho jumped from one Zebra to the next, soaring and flipping through the air. We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now From. behind the biggest Rock of the stage, Timon and Pumbaa watched with Delight as the audience was clearly enjoying the Traveling Baboon show's performance. "Wow, Pumbaa, ol' buddy, they really like it!" Timon exclaimed as he watched. "And who could blame 'em, Timon?" The Warthog replied. This is the greatest show! As excited as all the Animals were, soon, their happiness was to be shattered. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kion had not left his cave in several days, so having to be able to use the strength he had regained to walk slowly out onto Priderock. But he was not alone. Makini walked alongside him, just to make sure he could walk properly. "You didn't have to stay with me, Makini." Kion sighed as he looked at his Mandrill friend. "Shouldn't you he down there with your family enjoying Timon and Pumbaa's show?" Makini merely waved her hand. "Ah, they look like they're having fun without me. Besides, I've been hoping yo see you again, Kion. I haven't seen you since we escaped the Backlands." Kion hung his head. "And for good reason." Makini placed her hand gently on Kion's shoulder. "Oh, Kion, I know all about what happened. Don't worry, I know you wouldn't have said what you did if you weren't angry. Everyone gets angry sometimes. And I don't mind that you're friends with a Hyena. I'm friends with a Komodo, so we're kinda even." Kion tilted his head. "You're friends with that Dragon?" "I am!" Makini nodded. "Django's really nice! He told me to change what I can if I can change it, so that's why I wanna help you, Kion. If there's a problem, I've got to try and fix it." "And if you can't fix it?" Makini looke hesitant to give her answer. "Well.... then I'd have to move on...." Kion began to piece together the advice Makini was giving to him. Change what you can. Only what you can. Yeah! That's what he'd do! He would change everything that was wrong at the moment, wounds or no wounds! He picked himself up as he turned around. But what he saw stopped him in his weak paced tracks. The Outlanders were advancing towards Mizimu Grove. And it was not just minor factions like usual. It was the entire Army of Scar! The Vultures above were dropping sticks of fire onto the trees, quickly setting them ablaze. Yeah, this was not good. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The crowd began several waves as they enjoyed the spectacle that was being performed before their very eyes. Never before had they seen lights be displayed in such a way. It lit up their eyes as they had never been before in their lifetimes. But something caught one of their noses. Thurston stopped his cheering and began to sniff as a new smell entered his part of the Audience. "Hmm.... Oh my. That smells like.... Smoke! An-and where there's smoke, there's.....FIRE!" As the Zebra began to panic, he suddenly turned rather calm and turned to the ones reading this. "Oh I've just got to do it." He then began to run around as he yelled and panicked. "Panic and run! Panic and run! Panic and run!" The Lion Guard then was the only bunch of animals who noticed this and ran to see what the problem was. "Hey, wait! Calm down!" Fuli said as she stopped the frantic Zebra. "Now, what's the problem?" "I smelt smoke over that way." Thurston pointed in the direction where the smoke came from. "There must be a fire down that way!" Fuli then gave a sniff. "Guys, I smell it, too. I don't think we're the only animals coming to this thing " Beshte then turned to Thurston. "You just stay here and watch the show, we'll take care of the fire." "Oh, marvelous!" Thurston beamed as he sat back down and watched the show that did not stop on his account. "Alright guys, let's go stop that fire." Fuli said as she led her friends on. "'Till the Pridelands end..." "Lion Guard defend!" Category:The Final Tale Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger